todo desde el comienzo
by Akiba-Chan
Summary: sonic tiene conflictos en su familia, se escapa y en el tramo se encuentra a...¿un muerto?... un apuesto muchacho tirado en medio de la calle, a plena lluvia... un sonadow! CAPITULO 10!...waay! la precentacion del nuevo Quiropteran... owo
1. las peleas tbn suelen dar cosas buenas

Bueno estem.. este es mi primer fan fick… no es nada del otro mundo pero creo que para empezra hare únicamente un one-shot..x que.. x que quiero empezar asi… ya luego les hare uno largo..si es que triunfa mi carrera como escritora u.u

Valee vamos con el fik!!

--

Las peleas también suelen dar cosas buenas…

12:30 AM…

En alguna parte de la ciudad, se encontraba un entretenido muchacho merodeando en las afueras de la ciudad, sin ningún determinado lugar al donde ir a parar, solo se limitaba a hundirse en sus complicados pensamientos. Con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida, le buscaba significado alo que acababa de ocurrir…

_Flash back_

_Un soñoliento muchacho se enontraba viendo plácidamente un albun de fotos. En eso alguien abre la puerta._

_-sonic…hijo..estas ahí?-_

_Nadie le contesta, por lo que habre la puerta lentamente…_

_-sonic ya se que estas asi por el accidente, pero por favor…sonic necesito decirte algo…-_

_-…-_

_El chico siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra._

_-Sonic…tu madre tubo una grabe lesión en la cabeza…las posibilidades de que salga bien…son nulas…-_

_Un silencio incomodo reino la obscura habitación, la cual solo era alumbrada por una lámpara de escritorio, donde estaba el muchacho. En eso cerro el álbum de golpe y volteo a su padre con los ojos ahogados en lagrimas._

_-COMO PUEDES TOMARLO TAN ALA LIGERA?!-_

_Su padre desvió la mirada, lo menos que hubiera querido era que lo tomara asi…_

_-TU ESPOSA ESTA AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE Y QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!-_

_-hijo no te alteres…-_

_-papa se razonable!-_

_El muchacho comenzaba a acercarse a el…_

_-ser razonable de que? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?-_

_-PAPA NO SEAS IDIOTA TODO TIENE…-_

_Sonic no pudo continuar, ya que su padre lo había golpeado en la mejilla. El padre simplemente se limito a voltear hacia abajo para no verle la cara; mientras onic seguía volteado por la intensidad del golpe…el padre pudo notar como su hijo le dio la espalda , tomo su chaqueta y se fue de la casa cerrando la puerta con una enorme fuerza, haciendo que el sonido resonara en toda la casa._

_Fin del flash back_

Sonic cerró fuertemente los ojos haciendo que unas de sus lagrimas resbalaran por su rostro…

"no puedo seguir así…la culpa me esta matando, pero, no puedo volver, papa se ah vuelto loco, será mejor que pase la noche fuera de casa…para ser sincero, ni siquiera tengo ganas de volver otra ves, ya nunca…pero…enserio soy idiota, en donde demonios puedo pasar la noche?"

Sonic caminaba ya por debajo de un puente con las manos en los bolsillos. De repente, alzó la mirada, y sintió como una gota callo en su nariz, al igual de cómo un cielo de nubes gruesas reinaba el mismo en ese momento. Se puso el gorro de la chaqueta y sigo al mismo paso que antes, que podía hacer? Aunque se regresara en ese mismo instante (y además no quería) se mojaría, la lluvia ya era próxima así que no le importo.

Comenzaba a sentirse tranquilo, aun caminando por media calle, a altas horas de la noche, solo…a pesar de todo eso, no le importaba, estaba tranquilo… cerro los ojos para sentir la lluvia en su rostro. Cuando todo era grato de repente, el muchacho tropezoy callo de boca al suelo.

-auch!-

Este se sobaba los codos ya que con estos había amortiguado la caída. Volteo dispuesto a patear aquel objeto que lo había hecho caer, pero, no era objeto.

Noto a un muy apuesto muchacho boca arriba, de cabello obcuro como la noche y diminutas mechas rojas en el mismo, de piel morena y bastante alto. Por unos 

segundos dudo si tendría la misma edad que el. Se le acerco a gatas y le tento la cara para asegurarse de su temperatura. Estaba frio, increíblemente frio. Entonces comenzó a pensar si estaría muerto. Entonces miro su boca, y un delgado hilo de sangre se escapaba de su boca. Entonces noto como unos afilados colmillos sobresalían de su blanca dentadura. Eso le causo un escalofrio. Se incorporo para estar mas cómodo. Miro nuevamente a su cara, realmente era lindo, le acomodo el húmedo cabello que le tapaba gran parte de su frente, las gotas caían suavemente sobre su rostro, como si no quisieran herirlo mas de lo que ya lucia. Tenia varios moretes en los brazos y la cara. Parecía que había tenido una pelea. El ojiverde se inco y trato de llevárselo en la espalda. Lo levanto fácilmente ya que el otro no pesaba demasiado. Se encamino hacia alguna parte techada con tal de evitar que se mojara.

Cuando Sonic llevaba ya buen rato con el ensima, el mismo lo abraso levemente, Sonic entonces creyó que estaba despierto pero espero que el hablara primero.

-que calido…-

Menciono este abrasandolo aun mas fuerte.

Sonic se ruborizo bastante, y esas palabras le sonaron extraño del muchacho, ya que este vestia ropa de cuero negra en absoluto. Entonces volteo a verle la cara, la cual estaba apoyada en su hombro izquierdo. Aun tenia los ojos cerrados. Así que pensó que quizá estaba alucinando con una chica, pero, un segundo, dijo "que **calido"** se refería a un hombre… entonces si estaba consciente?

A lo lejos miro un puesto de comida rápida, el cual estaba cerrado pero tenia una choza para apartar el lugar, entonces Sonic corrió hacia ella. La calle solo estaba alumbrada por la luz de la luna y las mismas estaban desoladas, además de que era una calle muy poco transitada.

Sento al desconocido, y luego a un lado se sento el.

Respiro ondo y recargo su cabeza en uno de los postes que sostenían la choza, después el desconocido se acosto en su regazo. Sonic se ruborizo aun mas, pero después bajo su mano ala cara del muchacho nuevamente. De alguna forma sentía que ya lo conocía, le acaricio la mejilla, y luego le acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja para verle mejor el rostro. De repente noto como una pequeña nube de vapor salió de su boca, luego abrió los ojos y volteo a su derecha para luego ver a Sonic y su mano intrusa que aun estaba en su mejilla.

Continuara…

Estem.. espero y les haya gustado..creo que cambiare de opinión.. no sera un one-shot… quizá tenga mas capítulos… buenoe n fin ya vere eso luego.. les pongo siguiente capitulo luego vale!!

Bien aquí grecia, grace, hina-chan, la mascota o como quieran llamarme!!

Heey babe!! Estoy en interneet!! ºwº

Re-views porfa!! (( o como sea que se escriba!!))

Bai-Chaa!! nn


	2. en realidad somos tan similares?

Bueno que bien que les gusto mi primer fan fik.. si buscan el porque…bueno me inspire escuchando la canción de "drop the bomb!" jehejeh una canción toda X pero me encanta…bueno dejhare de aburrirlos y vayamos al fik…aah pero sin antes agradecerle infinitamente a project Z-00 que es la que hizo que este fan fik fuera posible… ella me dio asesoría XP

Slee muchas gracias leri-samma!! nwn

Venga el fik -0-

Capitulo 2

En realidad somos tan similares?

Sonic, quien se encontraba mirando hacia enfrente, miro hacia abajo mientras una mano intrusa seguía en la mejilla del mismo muchacho, este siguió sin decir nada, pero Sonic se despego de el como si este estuviera hirviendo.

-lo siento!!-

Luego este se incorporo.(N/A: saben como no? De que pongamos a Sonic de frente y shadow acostado con las piernas hacia la derecha. Entonces cuando se levanta pone una mano ((su izquierda)) a la derecha de Sonic ((nuestra izquierda)) apoyándose en la misma y quedando estúpidamente cerca de Sonic.)

Sonic se ruborizo aun mas.

-como te llamas?-

Su voz era tan seria. Era realmente seductora.

-m-mi nombre es Sonic…-

-yo soy shadow… donde me encontraste?-

-primero dime por que demonios estas así?-

-como?-

-pues, con esos golpes y…-

Este le limpio el hilo de sangre con un dedo y se lo mostro.

-…y esto.-

-te lo dire, fueron mis padres…-

-QUE?!-

-me golpean por que dicen que no logro hacer nada bien. Pero no lo comprendo, pongo todo de mi en lo que hago, y por mejor que salga mis padres exigen mas de lo que yo les puedo aportar… además hui de casa, no planeo volver. Antes de que me fuera, mi padre…recuerdo perfectamente que mi padre…el mato a mi madre, mi padre estaba ebrio, y la golpeo hasta matarla. Empezó a golpearme, pero antes de que mi madre muriera me defendió y alcance a huir. Después ya no se que paso…-

-te dio amnesia?-

-sufro de vez en cuando de amnesia… no es muy severo, pero me pasa…-

-si te sirve de algo, estamos en las mismas, pero yo no hui por que mi padre me golpeara, bueno… de hecho si, pero en parte me hacia falta. Mi madre esta al borde de la muerte, hace unas horas tuvimos un accidente, pero la única que se salió mal fue mi madre, yo solo me doble un brazo, no fue nada grabe, pero…-

- tu madre…-

A Sonic comenzaron a derramarle unas lagrimas por los ojos, aun las gotas que caían de su cabello no podían disimularlas, se notaba que estaba llorando.

-y…no se que hacer, mi padre…se veía nervioso, pero sé que se pondrá peor, no solo por la perdida de mi madre, si no porque yo me fui… y la verdad lo manos que quiero es verlo deprimido, prefiero mil veces quedarme huérfano…-

-enserio no quieres… yo ya lo soy… mi madre ya esta muerta y mi padre seguro estará sometido a alguna especia de sentencia a muerte por matar a una persona y agredir a otra.-

Shadow miro a Sonic y no pudo evitar ver el golpe que traia en la mejilla.

-que te paso ahí?-

- a… me golpeo…mi padre.-

-por que?!-

- por que me desespere. Por eso dije que me hacia falta…

-sonic que edad tienes?...-

-tengo 14…-

-igual que yo…-

-no te notas de mi edad sabes?-

-a no?- este le dirigió una sonrisa picara.

- te ves mas grande…-

- bien, hay que pensar en donde pasar la noche… si nos quedamos aquí, pronto nos arrojaran dinero…-

-jajajajaja-

-un amigo salió de viaje hace 2 dias y me dejo las llaves de su departamento, podemos pasar la noche ahí…-

- no es mala idea. Vallamos!-

El chico asintió y se levantaron… de repente Shadow cayo al suelo. Sonic se inco para ver a su amigo.

-estas bien?-

-estoy algo débil… pero no es nada, puedo ir solo gra..-

Sonic se puso en posición para que Shadow se fuera en su espalda nuevamente. Tenia que aceptarlo, aunque se hiciera el héroe, no podría ir solo, su padre lo había dejado realmente invalido y necesitaba reposo. Se levanto como pudo y se subió a la espalda de Sonic.

-así viajaras mas tranquilo, solo dime por donde es.-

Este se ruborizo ante aquella animada voz. Volteo molesto hacia otro lado y le apunto una calle hacia la derecha. Este sin preocupación alguna, se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado. Se había olvidado por completo de que su madre estaba en su lecho de vida o muerte. Toda la deprecion que tenia, Shadow había logrado desaparecerla.

Continuara…

Bien eso es todo… u.u esta bastante corto… gracias por los review que dejaron… y gracias a los que no dejaron por leerlo…

Pues… que mejor que hayan leído mi nuevo capitulo nn estoy feliz así que.. me viuu por que ya son la 1:08 de la madruagada.. jehejhe estar de vacaciones no es tan bueno..

En fin adiuus!!

GrAcE!! nwn


	3. despues de la lluvia viene la calma?

Estheem!! Waay!! Cada vez me hacen mas feliz! Muchas gracias en verdad por leerlo.. en vdd me alegra que les guste nn…

Nuevamente gracias a Project Z-00 que me ayuda de verdad!! Jahjha valee venga el fik… intentare que este sea mas largo.. aver si puedo. Aah y perdonen las faltas de ortografía (durante el fik ya que aquí son inmensas ¬/¬)

Jehejee ahora si.. el fik..

Capitulo 3:

Después de la lluvia…viene la calma?

2:33 AM

La fuerte lluvia aun asotaba en la ciudad, casi con el deceo que destruir todo lo que sus ruidosas gotas tocaban…2 chicos se encaminaban a lo que pronto seria su refugio. Mantenían su camino a pesar de la lluvia.

-vaya que es molesto no?- dijo el mas bajo.

-p-peso mucho?- dijo ya bastante rojo el de arriba

-no! Tu no… la verdad es que eres muy ligero… no pesas tanto como pensé… yo decía sobre la lluvia…-

-ooh… este… ahí es…-

El moreno apunto un edificio de aspecto algo tétrico, lo que hizo que Sonic se asustara un poco; pero no dijo nada.

Subió difícilmente las escaleras y luego Shadow saco de su bolsillo unas llaves.

-ya planeabas quedarte aquí desde antes?-

-aah jeje, si.-

Ya después de abrir la puerta lo recostó en la cama que había. Después, se dedico a buscar agua.

Shadow estaba impresionado por la delicadeza de Sonic. Nadie jamás en su vida lo había tratado tan bien, ya que el cuidado de sus padres jamás llego a rozar la delicadeza de Sonic.

-shadow, recuéstate. Te hace falta de mas.-

-pero no tengo sueño.-

-no es porque tengas sueño o no, te hace falta reposo. Tanto que te encontré tirado a media carretera, sabes el peligro que corrias? Si no te encontraba yo, seguro alguna otra cosa te atropella.-

- un segundo! Me encontraste a media calle?!-

-si, lo que me pregunto es como se te ocurrió salir ala calle a estas horas y tan herido.-

- a mi que me dices tu también te fuiste ¬¬-

-si pero al menos yo estaba consciente y no estaba tan herido ¬¬.-

Sonic se comportaba casi como su madre, lo acababa de conocer y ya se estaba preocupando por el.

En ese momento llego Sonic con un poco de ungüento. Después se sento aun lado del herido y lo obligo a acostarse de un empujon.

-donde te duele?-

-en todas partes…-

- 0/ó?-

- ES UNA EXPRECION! Ò/Ó-

-aah…-

Luego le aplico ungüento en las heridas de la cara.

-ya acabe. Te lastimaste en alguna otra parte?.-

-si. ¬/¬-

-donde?-

-e-en el pecho… ¬/¬. Pero no permitiré que me toques tu el…-

Shadow no pudo terminar por que Sonic ya le había levantado la camisa y comenzado a untar el ungüento. Shadow quedo completamente paralizado. En cuanto Sonic acabo, Shadow se bajo rápidamente la misma totalmente ruborizado, para después cruzarse de brazos.

-que? Lo que hice estuvo mal?-

- no, no es nada.-

Se tapo y le dio la espalda a Sonic. Este entonces se despojo de toda su ropa quedando únicamente en ropa interior. Luego saco otra cobija de un closet y la tiro en el suelo, tomo una sabana que estaba en la cama donde estaba Shadow, lo cual llamo la atención del mismo. Y cuando volteo a ver al individuo…

-QUE HACES?! O/O-

-así duermo yo.-

-aah… vas a dormir en el suelo?-

- niño do que duerma contigo? ¬¬-

- que tiene?-

-somos 2 hombres ¬¬ no crees que se vera sospechoso?-

- y quien nos ve?-

-insinúas que… 0/0-

-NO!-

- no que? Yo decía que durmiéramos en la misma cama… en que estabas pensando?! ¬/¬-

-NO!, no era eso! Argg!..-

Este se agarro la cabeza y se dejo caer hacia la almohada.

-estas bien?-

-no ¬¬-

-aah?... te afecto la lluvia no?-

-…-

Des pues de unos segundos Shadow volteo a ver a Sonic y abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero cambio de parecer y mejor no dijo nada. Se quedo viendo a Sonic. De repente no pudo tolerar y hecho una rápida mirada a su cuerpo. Pero Shadow no noto que Sonic lo había visto…

Entonces Sonic se le quedo viendo atonito por unos segundos. Luego corrió hacia Shadow y quedo…

(N/A: pss saben como, de que Shadow recostado con sus brazos cubriendo su cara ((como si alguien lo estuviera golpeando)) y Sonic con ambas piernas a los lados de Shadow y sentado sobre su estomago con sus manos agarrando su cara,((kyaa!! /)))

Continuara…

Waay!! Los dejare en duda por un dia.. aunque opino que este capitulo me quedo medio caca y dude muchísimo si subirlo o no…

Pero necesitaba algo mas fuerte… (( de por si soee bien perv… necesitaba verlos así!! w))

Bueno… ehmmm por favor olviden eso!! 0/0

Bueno en fin me voe!!

Estem espero que les guste… ojala por que ami no me gusto…espero estar mas inspirada la próxima ves u.u

Alii… aaah!! Mi prima esta haciendo cochinadas con unos monitos!! Por eso me traumas bakaa!!

GrAcE!! Ò/o!!


	4. somos amigos cierto?

Nyaah!! Gracias nuevamente por los apoyos!! Jahajah esthem.. pues.. yo estaba acostumbrada a actualizar así de rápido por que antes solía subir mis fan fiks en el metro… 0.0 entonces pensé que hacerlo así era normal.. pero tratare de que no sea tan apurado a menos que les guste de esta forma… bueno en fin… va con el fik…

Gracias a todos por los review!! Me pongo jeliz!!

Ahora si…

Capitulo 4

Somos amigos cierto?...

Una ves ya 2 chicos en una posición bastante rara.

-tus ojos son rojos que genial!!-

El moreno dejo salir un suspiro de alivio…

-E-era solo eso? ¬/¬-

-QUE? o/Ó-

-NO, NO ES ESO!!... es que creí que me golpearías o algo así…-

-por que lo haría?-

A Shadow le llego el recuerdo de cuando dio una pequeña mirada al cuerpo de Sonic.

-no, por nada…-

- oye Shadow… tienes hambre?-

-yo?... te seré sincero… si -/-

-oh…bueno… veré que tiene tu amigo…-

-Sonic!...-

-si?-

-fumas?-

-aah?!... claro que no!! Tengo 14!!-

-oh… bueno… pensé que era normal ¬¬… iré afuera…-

El moreno salió… y en efecto. Una vez fuera saco una cajetilla de cigarros y comenzó con el primero mientras veía la lluvia… Sonic mientras tanto no podía dejar de preocuparse por su amigo. Cada cosa que hacia le resultaba peor. Entonces termino lo que estaba haciendo y salió a ver que era exactamente lo que hacia Shadow. Este estaba sentado en la terraza del departamento con un cigarro en la mano.

-ya deja eso. Sabes que es malo. Además apesta.-

-bien…- apago el cigarro oprimiéndolo contra la pared y luego lo dejo car del segundo piso.

-te hice esto.-

Le dejo un emparedado a su derecha y luego se sento a su izquierda.

-te gusta la lluvia?- le dijo el moreno.

- la verdad no mucho… me entristece. Cuando era pequeño solia mojarme en ella. Resultaba divertido. Ahora solo me trae malos recuerdos.-

-vaya… yo siempre la veía agradable. Me gusta porque me tranquiliza… lo único malo es…-

-que cosa?-

-soy acusticofobico…-

-que?-

- le temo al ruido…cuando hay truenos…soy incluso capas de ponerme a llorar…-

-wow…es la fobia más rara que había oído…-

- jejeje… no eres el primero que me lo dice…-

-shadow…cuando es tu cumpleaños?-

-1 de diciembre… y el tuyo?-

-6 de noviembre…-

- eres menor…-

-si… supongo…-

-sonic…puedo pedirte un favor?-

-claro…-

-puedo quedarme contigo…-

-si, hasta cuando?-

-hasta…no se…hasta que me case con alguien…-

-t-te refieres a vivir juntos? 0/o-

-s-si… de todas maneras… tienes algún mejor lugar a donde ir?-

-hmm…tienes razón… no planeo volver… y estar contigo es divertido…podemos quedarnos con tu amigo hasta que consigamos suficiente dinero para una casa…-

-y de donde demonios sacaremos tanto dinero?-

-para empezar hay que estudiar una carrera…-

-estas loco! Odio la escuela!-

-esa es mi condición…tienes que terminar tu carrera. U.U-

-BIEN! La acabare…¬¬-

-así esta mejor… de momento…contempla la lluvia…ahora que lo pienso no es tan mala…-

-te lo dije-

5 AÑOS DESPUES…

En el mismo apartamento.

-Shadow!! Ya estoy en casa!-

-la comida ya esta lista…-

-cocinaste?! O.o-

-claro que no!! Fue slade!-

-aah… y slade?-

-esta haya al fondo.-

Shadow estaba leyendo una revista en el sillón, aun con el uniforme del instituto. Shadow se encontraba en 3ro de preparatoria. En un bastante caro. Después de aquel acuerdo. Ambos se propusieron trabajar. Y Shadow se consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo como guitarrista en un café. Mientras Sonic se dedicaba a tocar el piano en un bar. Consiguieron el dinero suficiente para clases e instrumento trabajando como empacadores. (N/A: ashh… disculpen la humildad! Pero tenían 14 años! Que mas podían hacer ¬¬) así al menos podrían pagar lo necesario para sus estudios una escuela muy prestigiada para Shadow.

-bueno… a que horas te vas?- dijo Sonic sin darle importancia a slade.

-alas 4-

Le dijo mientras le dirigía la mirada. El mas pequeño se sentó aun lado de Shadow.

-ya van 5 años…-

-si…-

Shadow cerro la revista y se dirigió a Sonic. Este no pudo evitar perderse en los aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban… le daban todo tipo de sensaciones. Muchas veces felicidad, otras tristeza, la mayoría enojo, e incluso ternura. Este noto que le estaba viendo y desvió la mirada algo sonrojado.

-no, esta bien… me gustan tus ojos… representan menos amenaza que los mios…-

-claro que no! Los tuyos resultan hasta tiernos cuando te les quedas viendo…-

Sonic se le quedo viendo a los ojos unos segundos y luego cerro fuerte mente los suyos.

-…aunque a veces miedo…-

-mm jajaja…-

Este le abraso como si fuera su hermano. Aun con el dentro de sus brasos tomo la revista y siguió leyendo. Sonic ya luego se entretuvo leyendo el también y se sostuvo en el pecho de Shadow.

" escucho sus latidos… y su pecho es tan calido…"

Shadow noto como Sonic comenzaba a cerrar los ojos y acomodarse.

-tienes sueño?-

-algo…-

Shadow lo acosto en su regazo y acomodo su mano en su cabello como dándole pequeñas caricias en forma de hacer que se durmiera.  
todas esas caricias ya eran normales para ellos. Jamás llegaron a verlas como algo pervertido, y no lo hicieron incluso en el primer momento en que se conocieron. Y aunque se viera extraño, a ellos jamás les importo.

Aun no se acaba ¬¬…

Esthem… disculpen por los datos extraños…  
ya se que el cumpleaños de sonic no es el 6 de octubre ( es el 23 de junio ¬¬ ) pero le puse las fechas de los cumpleaños mio y de mi mejor amiga...( yo el 1 de diciembre y el de ella el 6 de octubre.) luego… si, así es. Yo soy acusticofobica y por que me dio la gana le puse mi fobia al pobre de Shadow… me encanta la lluvia, pero le tengo pavor a los truenos. Y como me han dicho que me le paresco en carácter a Shadow… pues quize hacer que se me pareciera en algo mas… aah mia miga también se parece infinitamente a Sonic… en carácter… por que lo curioso es que… a ella le encanta Sonic, pero tiene las características físicas de Shadow y yo las características físicas de Sonic… me basta decirles que hasta tengo el cabello azul!!... ( sucede que en el caf ((chibi anime fest)) hize cosplay a konan de naruto y em tuve que pintar el cabello azul… pero en realidad lo tengo negro con mechas azules por que no me hiba a decolorar todo el cabello para un disfraz… de igual manera me gusta como se ve…((eeeh a sonadow-loves!! Como decía en adicta al sonadow lemmon… tengo el cabello negro con mechas azules!! Como el prostigiadop hijo de Shadow y sonic… además qde que tengo pupilentes rojos y verdes así que puedo ser cualquiera de los 2… luego mi cabello es tan corto que… si em maquillo soy niña y si no niño… u.u así que díganme que ser…  
jahajah casi media hoja en mis estupideces… bueno… adiuus!!

GrAcE!! w


	5. irene?

Bueno.. Perdonen el retraso.. es que me quede en casa de mi papa y ni chance de actualizar.. Aunque creo que esta bien que deje pasar tiempo… bueno en fin… me inspirare oyendo "waking up" del juego de Shadow the hedgehog o tbn de julien-k

Jahajah slee pss… venga el fik…

--

Capitulo 5.

**Grace?...**

Ambos muchachos se encontraban relajados, uno recostado en el regazo del otro y uno acariciándole el cabello al otro mientras sostenía una revista con la otra mano. En eso entro slade.

-chicos fui al mercado por…comida… que demonios están haciendo en esa posición?!-

-aah?.- pregunto el moreno mientras lo volteaba a ver con una ceja levantada.

-tenía sueño y lo ayudo a dormir…¬¬ mal pensado.-

-ahmm bueno, ya saben que la comida esta hecha… yo estaré leyendo en mi habitación..-

El chico se perdió tras el sonido de la puerta.

El moreno volvió a mirar al ojiverde el cual se encontraba ya profundamente dormido. Cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta. El moreno recuesta delicadamente a Sonic en el sofá y se levanta a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abre: una hermosa chica le responde. Una mujer de aparentemente 19 años, cabello obscuro, corto y mechas rojas en el mismo, de piel clara y ojos azules y bastante delgada.

-hola, esta Sonic? Me dijeron que vive aquí.- la muchacha le dirigió una sincera sonrisa al chico.

-claro, etsa aquí. Adelante.- este se aparto para dejarla pasar. Esta vestia una falda (muy muy corta XD) de color verde militar, una blusa tipo tirahueso gris, una chaqueta de cuero negra con bastantes zipers, unas botas del mismo material de la chaqueta que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y llevaba guantes de cuero que no le cubrían los dedos. Llevaba las uñas de negro.

Esta se sento aun lado de Sonic y lo despertó con un tierno beso, de duración media. Esto dejo a Shadow perpetuo.  
Sonic abrió lentamente los ojos y noto a la chica en sus labios.

-grace?!-

-hola! nn-

-este… como sabias donde vivía?-

-digamos que lo averigue por mi cuenta…-

-que paso? A que vienes?-

En eso Shadow dio 2 tosidos dando señal de que estaba ahí parado con cara de what?

-aaah…Shadow ella es grace…ella es mi compañera de clase, una de mis mejores amigas y…mi…novia…-

-no sabia que tenias novia…-

-perdona si no te lo dije…-

-por un momento pensé que… no se… jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que era tu novia…osea… que… en la misma escuela 3 años y apenas la conozco?-

-shadow, es mi novia de hace 2 semanas-

-aaah… bueno, soy Shadow.- levanto la mano en señal de "hola". esta inmediatamente se le abalanzo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-mucho gusto!- le dijo mientras se sostenía en el abrazo.

"aah… su pecho es tan suave…digo… en que demonios estoy pensando?!" pasaba en la mente del moreno.

Grace, después de unos segundos lo solto y se fue con Sonic… le tomo la mano entrelazando sus dedos y ambos miraron a Shadow. En eso salió slade de su cuarto y al ver a grace tiro su taza de café, también haciendo que se ahogara al verla.

-coff coff…Sonic…coff coff quien es ella?! Coff-

-es grace, mi novia…-

-wow…digo, mucho gusto.-

-nn-

(N/A: esto.. ya se…los que me conoces diran que me paresco un 80 a esta persona pero… es que soy yo nn, solo que con algunos cambios… y si, si me visto así. Algún problema ¬¬… bueno esta bien, aumente mi edad y no uso las faldas tan cortas. Es como un ademan de cómo me gustaría ser. Pero si se me parece. ¬¬N/A2: este… slade es un muchacho de cabello obscuro y largo. No tanto como para peinarse de una cola, pero si bastante, de ojos verdes y piel muy blanca. Es uno de los mejores amigos de Shadow. Lo conoció en 1 de secundaria.)

-este… Sonic… en mi casa hay algo que…quiero pedirte- se acerco a su oído para susurrarle.

-claro! Bienvenida!-

-aah?.- el moreno volteo a verlo.

Entonces Sonic se acerco a el.

-Recuerdas como fue que llegue yo aquí?... ella tiene el mismo problema, solo que esta vez, es el mismo que el tuyo…-

Eso hizo sobresaltar al moreno. Entonces…era que también eran casos de violencia en su casa? Cielos! Esa chica se parecía enormemente a el…

-esta bien, puede quedarse, no slade?-

-POR SUPUESTO!-

La muchacha sonrio aun con las mejillas sonrojadas y fue a abrasar a slade.

´-muchas gracias! No saben cuanto se los agradesco! En verdad no se que hacer… espero y entiendan lo peligroso que resulta…-

-yo si te entiendo…- dijo fríamente el moreno con la mirada baja.

-eh?.-

-yo estaba en al misma situación que tu hace 5 años…-

Shadow volteo a verla y noto que en la pierna izquierda de la muchacha había una cortada profunda y le estaba sangrando.

-que te paso ahí?.- el muchacho le apunto la herida.

-mi padre alcanzo a herirme con un cuchillo antes de que huyera. Sabia que me escaparía y quería evitarlo lastimándome. Pero no lo logro.- la muchacha mantuvo la mirada baja y con la sonrisa ya deshecha.

-(11:30 PM)-

Los chicos ya estaban en su habitación (shadow y Sonic) en eso entro grace.

-sonic…no tienes una almohada? El sillos esta algo duro.- dijo sobándose la cabeza…

-estas loca?... duerme en mi cama. Yo dormiré en la sala.-

-no, no,no…estoy yo de mas, no puedo quitarte tu cama…-

-no me la estas quitando, te la estoy dando… buenas noches.-

Este le arrebato la cobija que tenia en la mano y le dio un pequeño empujoncito para que entrara ala habitación.

Una vez dentro cerro la puerta y se volvió a Shadow.

-s-shadow…podrías voltearte un segundo… necesito cambiarme…-le dijo bastante sonrojada y desviando la mirada…

-a-ah… s-si…- este le dio la espalda…pero justo enfrente de, estaba un enorme espejo que apuntaba justamente hacia grace…

y…

continuara..

--

Waaaah!! Se me seca el cerebro!!

Perdonen si enserio este cap. Se puso bien caca… es que enserio… sin inspiración!!

Bueno ya me voy… gracias por los review… aunque no me los meresco…

Bueno.. ahora si.. adius!!

GrAcE!! T-T


	6. sueño o premonicion?

Esthemm… pues.. nuevamente gracias por seguir el fik… aahmm.. a pesar de que se ponga bien enfadoso…pero.. bueno en fin… este.. alos que quieran mas o emnos una diea de cómo es grace…aah por cierto.. correpcion de erratas… ayer estaba toda marihuana… no se llama grace odio ese nombre ¬¬… se llama irene.. perdón T-T. ojala y no les saque de onda… alii… va el fik…

Aah esta es la pagina del dibujo.. jojoj es mi metro… nnU  
xq no tengo pag. En deviantart…

/lin-lin/20080703/ejemesteesparalosquellevanelfik?pos20080703

Perdón… no se dibujar muy bien…pero hize un esfuerzo…

Nuevamente…va el fik… -0-

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

CAPITULO 6…

Sueño o premonición?...

-I-Irene…-

-si?-

Esta se dio la vuelta para ver a Shadow de frente.(N/A: IRENE ya estaba vestida…si, así es, se me hizo demasiado morboso para Shadow así que me salte esa parte.¬¬)

-como es exactamente lo de…tus padres?...-

-no es nada de lo que me gustaría hablar…-

-sabes…cuando a mi me paso eso…realmente…nunca pensé que fuera importante al principio…ya que en aquel entonces era bastante ignorante…pero, quiero saber si lo que sentí fue normal o no…mis sentimientos, los pensamientos, la vista hacia mis padres, eso… Aunque realmente eh pensado varias veces si debo volver o no. Todo aun me resulta confuso.-

La muchacha no dijo nada, pero se le quedo viendo muy seria. Entonces desvió la mirada y se tapo la boca con las cobijas.

-pues…para mi fue notorio desde que tenia 11 años… ya se que es mucho tiempo, pero me daba miedo actuar…no quería salir herida…hasta que un día…se desato todo. Mi padre llego al grado de lastimarnos no solo físicamente si no que…también emocional…no unicamente con insultos; fueron mas las acciones que nos lastimaban…-

-c-como que?-

La muchacha volteo a verlo y luego miro hacia abajo con varias lagrimas.

-mi padre… el… me…me violo…-

-QUE?!-

-mas de lo que pudo resultar de esa relación, me dolió que lo hiciera, no solo mi cuerpo. También el corazón. De todas las cosas que me pudieron haber pasado eso quizá fue lo peor. Estaba hebrio. Y me saco del cuarto, me desvistió y me arrojo ala cama. Trate todo tipo de escape…pero no logre nada…oh! Lo siento… por que te estoy llenando de mis problemas. Si no quieres escucharlos solo dime y yo…-

-no, no pasa nada…la verdad es que de cierta manera creo que te comprendo…a mi no me violaron pero… yo no tengo amígdalas sabias… mi padre me las hirió gravemente en uno de sus actos…cuando me ataco al cuello por decirle…aprovechado.-

-Shadow, te pareces mucho a mi…jamás pensé encontrar una persona tan parecida… hemos pasado por lo mismo, y físicamente también…digo… no, no es nada… buenas noches Shadow nn-

-irene…-

-si?-

-significa que…ya no eres virgen…?-

-n-no…-

-rayos!-

-eh? o.Ó-

-no,nada.-

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Las calles resultaban ya bastante obscuras. Todo era silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba, Eran los zapatos de lo que a lo lejos parecía una chica. Esta corria. De ojos rojo resplandeciente y con una katana sujetada de ambas manos, parecía perseguir a alguien.  
la presa corria…corria a todo lo que podía. Ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar atrás. Si lo hacia perdería tiempo , no conseguiría escapar. La mujer de ojos rojos lo seguía con furia en los mismos. La "presa" consiguió trepar a un techo creyendo que habría seguridad…pero una vez arriba topo con aquella muchacha de ojos rojos…

-ya era hora de que te detuvieras…-

Le menciono seria la muchacha. Le miraba con aquellos ojos rojos que se le veian amenazantes y aterradores, a pesar de ser hermosa, daba miedo al mostrar esa cara.

-por favor detente…somos amigos…porque quieres matarme?!- le mensiono un muchacho por lo bajo…

-no te voy a matar…no puedo matar a mi hermano…eres tan idéntico a mi…-  
la mujer comenzaba a acercarse. Cuando estuvo enfrente del chico. Se inco y le tomo por la barbilla.

-nunca te han dicho que eres realmente apuesto…adoro tus ojos…son completamente naturales y jamás me han representado amenaza…-

El muchacho comenzaba a derramar pequeñas lagrimas…

-no llores…sera bastante rápido…y recuerda que estoy segura que no moriras…me asegurare de que eso nunca pase…simplemente relájate y no tengas miedo-

-como no voy a tener miedo? Tienes una katana, estas realmente superior y estoy débil…-

-creeme que lo menos que quiero es verte así…aah!!-

La mujer le solto y comenzo a sujetarse la cabeza apretando fuertemente los ojos. El muchacho la sostuvo.

-estas bien?-

-ah…-

La mujer abrió los ojos y se volvieron un azul claro nuevamente…

-shadow…-

Este le dirijio una sonrisa…

-no…me controlo…por favor perdóname!…-

La mujer tomo la espada nuevamente y la hizo atravesar al muchacho que ya se encontraba escupiendo sangre y sosteniendo aun ala mujer…

-e-estas perdonada…se…que no eres…tu…-

-shadow!-

-calma…me prometiste que no me dejarías morir no?...confiare en eso…-

-p-pero…-

-nos vemos…irene…-

-no…-

Todo fue lo que nadie deseaba…el moreno al fin se dejo caer…sin ninguna fuerza…la mujer lo abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar en el pecho del mismo…

-no permitiré que mueras…es una promesa!-

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-kyaaa!...-

La muchacha se levanto de golpe. Aun respirando agitadamente. Volteo rápidamente a Shadow. Quien estaba simplemente dormido. Irene aun estaba aterrorizada. Inmediatamente se paro y se dirigió hacia Shadow. Se inco en el suelo de frente a Shadow. Cuando noto que estaba respirando, comenzó a calmarse.

Lentamente el muchacho alzo los brazos hasta rodear ala mujer que tenia enfrente. Entonces la jalo hacia el y la apretó. Irene noto como Shadow comenzaba a llorar en el pecho de la misma…entonces abrió los ojos…

-IRENE?!...cuanto lo siento…-

Este la soltó inmediatamente.

-shadow….nesesito que me cuentes inmediatamente lo que soñaste…-

-s-si…-

Shadow aun se encontraba algo asustado por el sueño que había tenido..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aah….esthem….  
esto es todo… se me seco el cerebro.. aoow.. cada ves se me hace mas difícil escribir el fik…empiezo muy inspirada pero…para la 4ta pagina del world ya se me va…por eso los capítulos son tan cortos… gomenasai!..

Esto fue lo máximo que pude escribir… esta bien… gracias por los review…aunque ya no hubo ninguno nuevo…ecepto el de la susa…jehejhe los dejo…

En mi metro esta la foto de irene…

Adiuuh!!

GrAcE!! º-º((TENGO SUEÑO!! ))


	7. la proxima prediccion

Bueno ehm… perdonen el retraso…pero es que.. anduve en casa de mi papa y haya ni chanse de actualizar…este… gracias al único review de sadic!

Arigato! nn

Este… bueno.. aunque sienta que esta historia se esta poniendo así bien pirata…la voy a terminar…

Ahí va!

--

Capitulo 7:

La próxima prediccion…

Ambos se compartieron el sueño el uno al otro, ambos bastante asustados. Shadow e irene estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la cama de Shadow.

-entonces…tuvimos el mismo sueño, en el mismo momento, e incrustando alas mismas personas desde ángulos distintos…-

-ah?-

-no, nada…Shadow. No es por ser amarillista pero…esto en realidad esta raro…-

-pienso lo…-

Shadow fue interrumpido por el sonido de un trueno bastante fuerte. Inmediatamente se aferro a Irene, quien se abrazaba así misma con lagrimas en los ojos.

-s-Shadow…-

-le tienes miedo a los truenos eh?...bienvenida a mi mundo.- le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa burlona.

-tu también te asustaste…-

-soy acusticofobica…-  
-soy acusticofobico…-

Dijeron al unisonó.

-es enserio?...-

-s-si… es una fobia bastante rara pero…-

-lo se, lo se…eres la primera persona que conozco que también le teme al ruido.-

-jejeje…- la muchacha le dirigió una sonrisa sincera y después se dejo caer en la almohada de Shadow…

-nunca pensé que alejarme de mi familia me haría tan feliz. Una vez deje mi hogar no sabia que hacer. Sabía que debía huir. Pero, en realidad temía que algo saliera mal…por suerte, tengo a Sonic… le debo mucho.-

Shadow no dijo nada pero le miro muy detenidamente. Cerró los ojos y de repente una visión llego a su cabeza.

"nuevamente_ llovía. Todo parecía normal. Pero para sus ojos todo de repente se volvió un azul cielo. Del cual azul, solo destacaba una como figura blanca frente a el… entonces volteo a sus manos y estas comenzaban a desaparecer tras volverse sangre. Volteo nuevamente hacia la figura. Esta lloraba desesperadamente. Gritando y pidiendo ayuda. Era un chico.  
Pudo reconocer perfectamente todo. Era su habitación, estaba lloviendo y era de noche. La figura frente a el era… Sonic?!_

_-SHADOW!! SHADOW RESISTE! VENDRA AYUDA! POR FAVOR…NO ME DEJES… EMPEZAMOS JUNTOS! DEBEMOS ACABAR POR IGUAL!- _

_-Irene… donde esta Irene?!-_

_-…Shadow… Irene..a Irene le… ella…huu…-_

_Shadow noto como una sigilosa bala, lograba pasar por en medio de Sonic, haciendo que sus pupilas se tornaran opacas y le escurriera sangre de la boca. Miro a Shadow y le regalo su última sonrisa, pronunciando levemente…_

_-si acabamos juntos…si soy feliz…-_

_-Sonic!!-_

_Este le recogió con la poca fuerza que tenia… y le obligo a verle la cara…_

_-Sonic…no lo entiendo… yo fui el causante de todo… por que les toco sufrir a ustedes?… a ti, a Irene, a todos… y a pesar de todo yo no muero…-_

_Sonic se dejo caer, al fin había muerto."_

El muchacho se levanto de golpe y miro a su derecha. Ahí estaba Irene, estaban en el suelo.

-q-que paso?-

-Shadow…te desmallaste… ocurrió algo? –

-tuve…una visión… parecido al sueño que tuvimos. Pero…esta vez era Sonic…-

-lo…viste morir?...-

-ajham… solo que… dije muchas cosas extrañas… dije que… yo era el causante de todo. No se porque. Luego, mis manos se desasían en…sangre…-

Irene lo miraba impresionada.

-no lo tomes en cuenta. Posiblemente solo tengo sueño…-

Shadow se dirigió a su cama. Se recostó dándole a Irene la espalda. Irene después se levanto y también se fue a su cama.

Demonios!! Cada vez mas corto.. pero enserio que no puedo!!

Les prometo que el próximo será mas largo! T-T

Bueno… esthem.. tengo mucho sueño.. me vui!!

Adiuuh!!

GrAcE! º3º


	8. nesesidad de sangre absoluta

Bueno pss… aquí de nuevo… gracias por los review! nn que en verdad se los agradezco! Aah! Bien…Les prometí un capitulo largo… espero y pueda hacerlo… waah! Perdónenme por hacerlos tan cortos pero que enserio no puedo! T-T

Bueno ya que…

Va el fik…

--

Capitulo 8:

Nesesidad de sangre absoluta…

"_Todo resulta realmente confuso…nada esta en su lugar. Las predicciones son cada vez mas curiosas. Y fuera de lo que son, por que las tengo yo? Aunque Irene también tubo una; no tiene nada que ver. Es solo que… al demonio! Si tiene algo que ver, bastante, se me hace bastante extraño que haya sido el mismo sueño solo que visto desde el lugar del otro. Si yo vi a Sonic e Irene… porque Irene no vio a Sonic, y por que no soy capas de ver la mía.la verdad no lo entiendo…"_

-shadow…-

-aah?-

Shadow volteo a ver la puerta. Y en la puerta estaba Sonic, este tenia la mano cubierta de sangre y de aspecto bastante serio.

-SONIC?! QUE TE PASO?!-

-no pasa nada. Me cospe la mano y la sangre se exparcio. Me corte haciendo el desayuno y venia a pedirte ayuda.-

-ya amaneció?!... digo! Ehmm.. vamos a ver.-

Se levanto de la cama y fue a verle la mano a Sonic. Tenia una cortadura no muy profunda.

-te duele?-

-m-mucho…-

-vamos a lavarte.-

Se dirigieron al baño, Shadow le lavo la mano y después se la vendo.

-en que estabas pensando? Ambos sabemos perfectamente que tu no sabes cocinar…-

-quise hacer un intento…-

- a que se debe eso?-

-shadow… es tu cumpleaños!-

-enserio?...- dijo este en un tono bastante serio.

-no puede ser que no te acuerdes de tu cumpleaños…-

-le perdi el afecto alos 4 años. Mis padres jamás lo recordaban , así que deje de emocionarme. De hecho ya se me había olvidado.-

-wow. No sabia que a alguien se le podía olvidar su propio cumpleaños.-

-jejeje.-

-felicidades!-

Sonic le dio un abrazo.

-ah! Y gracias por el vendaje. Quería hacerte el desayuno pero… fue un desastre. Llene los waffles de sangre…-

-no hay problema, me gusta.-

-que?!-

-no, nada. Me los comeré de todas formas.-

-es enserio?-

-si. vamos a desayunar.-

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor, pero Shadow dio media vuelta y entro a su cuarto.

-me… voy a cambiar- a Shadow no le gustaba estar en pijama.

Cuando entro vio a Irene dormida y en posición fetal. Al parecer tenia frio.  
este se dio media vuelta y vio la cobija de ella intacta. La tapo y después camino hacia su armario pero algo lo detuvo… Irene le había tomado la mano.

-…no me dejes…-

Menciono levemente.

-que?...-

Shadow se agacho para ver si estaba despierta. estaba dormida…  
acaso estaba teniendo la misma visión que el con Sonic?.

-Irene…-

Este comenzó a moverla. Ya después abrió los ojos.

-s-shadow?... waa! Feliz cumpleaños!-

Se levanto de golpe y le dio un abrazo.

-que acaso todos se acuerdan de mi cumpleaños?.-

-eso es malo?-

-no, pero… no, nada. Vamos a desayunar Sonic hizo el desayuno.-

-en serio? Que hizo?!-

-w-waffles… solo que hay un pequeño detalle…-

-que pasa?-

-Sonic lleno los waffles de sangre --ll-

-QUE?!-

-oh! No es nada grabe, solo se hizo una cortadura con el cuchillo, pero… yo aun así los comeré nn-

-ehmm… si yo también nn-

-bien…entonces vamos…-

Shadow le dio la mano a Irene para que se levantara de la mano.

"_cielos…Shadow es bastante caballeroso…es una lastima que no se de cuenta nn" _pensó Irene.  
Ambos se dirigieron al comedor donde sonic se encontraba limpiando en vano los waffles de Shadow.

-no, no, no. Sonic déjalos así… no pasa nada. Si sigues moviendo la mano se te abrirá la herida ¬¬-

-oh no! Perdona nnU-

-ya! No pasa nada, a comer. Tengo hambre.-

Shadow, Irene y sonic se sentaron a comer.

-oye sonic, donde esta slade?- dijo Shadow mientras le ponía mantequilla al waffle.

-se fue a pagar la renta. Oye Shadow, no les pones nada a los waffles?-

-no me gustan las cosas dulces.-

Este volteo la mirada a los waffles y noto que si tenían bastante sangre. Aun así no quiso despreciar la atención de su amigo y se hecho el primer bocado a la boca.  
de repente, Shadow abrió los ojos enormemente y su pupila se dilato en una velocidad increíble. Sonic e Irene notaron como Shadow de repente abrió la boca y sus colmillos se agrandaron. Shadow se tiro al suelo sujetándose la garganta. Sonic se agacho rápido. En verdad nadie sabia que estaba pasando. Una vez en el suelo, Shadow volteo a ver a sonic con lágrimas en los ojos y con la boca abierta, como si estuviese sediento. Al ver esa escena, sonic 

inmediatamente supo que pasaba. Entonces jalo a Shadow así si y coloco su boca cerca de su cuello.

-adelante Shadow!...no pasa nada. Yo se que no pasara nada.-

Shadow asintió desesperado y mordió el cuello de sonic. Tomo inquieto la sangre de su amigo. Mas sin embargo trato de tomar solo lo necesario, no quería dañar gravemente a sonic.  
Irene miraba traumada la escena. Después de unos segundos Shadow se despego y abraso fuertemente a sonic.

-ya…ya paso. No paso nada. Shadow…Shadow, mírame… estoy bien…-

Shadow lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de sonic. Este le acariciaba el cabello y trataba de calmarle aunque ya sentía dolor en el cuello. En eso llego Irene con varias vendas. Le puso una gaza donde tenia la mordida y después ayudo a consolar a Shadow algo asustada.

-Shadow… no pasa nada. Sonic es muy fuerte. Ya veras que en unas horas estará como siempre. Solo necesita reposo por la perdida de sangre nn-

Shadow aun no articulaba nada. Estaba muy asustado. Nunca pensó que tendría esa necesidad. Sin embargo, los colmillos aun le dolían por su apresurado crecimiento. Tenía los ojos hinchados y no paraba de llorar, al igual que seguía abrasando a sonic fuertemente.

-ya, calma…todo esta bien…todo esta bien…-

Sonic no podía estar mas tiempo viéndolo así. Lo abraso mas fuerte. Con una mano en su cabello u la otra en su espalda. Lo apretaba mas para que se sintiera mejor. De ahí, todo fue extraño. Sonic no encontraba la forma de calmarlo. Sentía sus latidos acelerados, su respiración entre cortada, las lagrimas caer en su pecho y escuchaba fuertemente su sollozos.  
sonic se desidio por completo. Se alejo delicadamente de el. Le tomo por las mejillas con ambas mano y le beso. Al principio Shadow quedo impactado y tardo bastante en corresponder, además de que le faltaba el aliento por llorar. Después cerro los ojos y coloco sus manos en las de sonic junto a sus mejillas. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente…Shadow por fin se sintió tranquilo… sonic estaba sentado con las piernas de lado y Shadow estaba justo frente suyo. Sonic sentía como las lagrimas conseguían escape entre sus dedos. Sin embargo sentía como Shadow se separa muy seguido debido a la falta de aire. Estuvieron varios segundos ahí y después se despegaron para darse un abraso.

Después de tanto tiempo, Shadow por fin dijo algo…

-gracias…por estar siempre conmigo…-

Irene noto como una sonrisa se dibujo en Shadow…desde que llego, no había visto jamás a Shadow soreir. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, jamás en su vida vio una sonrisa como la de el. Era indescribible. Pero se veía tan calida, tan comoda… como si quisiera que jamás acabara eso… hacia ver que cualquiera quisiera estar en su puesto.

-sonic…solo por si acaso llamare a una ambulancia, esta bien?-

-claro…-

Irene fue hacia el teléfono dejando a esos 2 en los suyo.

--

Aahy… ya…. Hize 4 paginas…. Deoz… sigue siendo poco…

Ojala y les haya gustado… de ser sincera…creo que este capitulo si me gusto.. muchas gracias por sus reviews!! nn

Enserio que si… bueno…no actualizaba x que mi prima esta viviendo aquí momentáneamente y por lo tanto se pega en la compu sin posibilidades de dejarme actualizar TT

Ya que… bien les dejo este cap… reviews porfa! Necesito saber si me quedo bien…espero haberlos sacado de duda en algo!! Aunque lo dudo XD…  
a lo mejor les deje mas dudas no? ..

Gomenasai!!

Buenuu me voe! Cualquier duda o queja, dejen reviews! nn

GrAcE ññ


	9. la verdadera razon de ser vampiro

¡Bien…lamento no haber actualizado. Pero admito que ya varios me la deben x dejarme en suspenso ¬¬ … esté… pus… sin mas comentarios…. Los deju! .

Venga el fik…. oo

--

Capitulo 9:

La verdadera razón de ser vampiro…

-sonic… puedo hacerte una pregunta?...-

-claro, dime…-

-por que me has permitido tomar tu sangre?-

-…no lo preguntes…-

-contesta.-

-fue solo un impulso, ok?-

Sonic desviaba tímido la mirada, Shadow lo veía confundido y sin respuesta absoluta a su pregunta. Entonces se levanta del suelo donde ambos estaban sentados hace unos momentos. Se dirigía a su habitación, pero algo en el baño lo jalo hacia dentro. Una vez dentro se estrello contra una repisa que se encontraba en el cuarto del lavabo, lo que hizo que este callera por el impacto.. La persona cerro la puerta bajo llave y se sentó para estar a su altura. Lo único que los iluminaba era la luz que se colaba por las orillas de la puerta. Tardo unos segundos y supo que era Irene.

-Irene…simplemente me hubieras dicho que querías hablar conmigo a…solas…-

Este noto que Irene estaba sollozando.

-que sucede?...-

Irene no menciono nada y en ese momento se dejo caer al suelo y se tapo la cara con los brazos. Como si estuviera esperando un golpe. Después levanto la vista y miro a Shadow con varias lagrimillas y las pupilas color rojo resplandeciente.

-e-eres igual que yo?!-

-nuestra generación acabo hace mucho tiempo, y hasta la fecha se niega su existencia. Nadie sabe de la escasa presencia de nosotros. Procura mantener esto en secreto. Me iré. Estar 2 **Quiróptera** en la misma casa es peligroso. Además, podríamos causarle algo indeseable a 

sonic. Lo quiero demasiado, pero no puede estar conmigo. No le digo yo, por miedo a su reacción. Puedo confiar en que lo hagas tu?...-

-…confía en ello.-

-muchas gracias…ya eh juntado mis posesiones. Me voy…-

Shadow la tomo por el brazo para que no se fuera tan fácilmente.

-asegúrate de no perder contacto conmigo. Independiente de la información que me des…cualquier detalle importa…de ser sincero, yo no sabia de esta raza en mi… dime todo lo que sepas antes de que te vayas…-

-sufres amnesia… sonic lo sabe?...-

-n-no. No pienso decírselo…a pesar de haber descubierto esto junto conmigo, puedo apostarte que sabe mas que yo. Es bastante ágil cuando se trata de deducción.-

-solo se 4 cosas de importancia hasta ahora. No se si todas sean reales, Pero son aproximaciones. La edad de un Quiróptera es indefinida; las formas de matar a uno son escasas y no conozco ni una…-

-ósea que podría tener mas de 100 años?...-

-podría ser… luego; el transferir sangre a otros puede volverlos de tu especie…la única forma de esparcir nuestra especie es dándole nuestra sangre a otros. Así detendrás su tiempo y también será capas de vivir décadas con la misma imagen. Así como nosotros. Posiblemente se detuvo nuestro tiempo cuando la sangre comenzó a servir como tal. Después; la herida que nos ocurra, sanara rápidamente. Es difícil dañarnos. Es doloroso, pero jamás seremos capaces de tener una hemorragia. Y por ultimo. Nos recuperamos rápidamente debido al éxtasis de nuestra existencia. La sangre. Debes beberla por lo menos 1 vez cada 50 días. Es necesaria para curar nuestras heridas. Como saber cuando es hora?... tendrás un ardor en tu garganta. No es enfermedad ni nada así, es la necesidad de sangre. No lo olvides…-

-pero, que hay con esas cosas de que a los vampiros les daña la religión, la luz y todo eso?...-

-así como los mortales, nosotros también nos adaptamos n.n … eso del agua vendita y la luz solar, fue hace décadas. Nos hemos adaptado. Hasta ahora eres el único que eh conocido que sea de mi especie…por si ocurre cualquier cosa…intenta detectarme…-

-como?...-

Irene toma una navajita que estaba sobre la repisa y después toma su brazo, hace una leve cortadura. Bebe la sangre y besa a Shadow, obligándolo a beberse hasta la última gota.

-al principio te sentirás cálido. Es norma. Pero gracias a eso, siempre sentirás mi presencia…no te preocupes. Será solo cuando tú lo requieras…-

-s-si…-

Ambos salieron de ese cuarto. Mientras ellos planeaban todo. Sonic se encontraba dormido en el sofá. Irene se fue en silencio.  
Como novedad, estaba lloviendo. En esa ciudad siempre estaba lloviendo. Shadow se ofreció a acompañarla. Sin embargo ella se negó, y se fue antes de que sonic despertara. No sin antes regalarle un beso suave en los labios.

Shadow se sentó, de manera que sonic sostuviera su cabeza en el regazo de Shadow. Unos minutos después el también se quedo dormido.

….

El ojiverde al fin despierta. Y lo primero que ve, es a Shadow recargado sobre su mano, su codo apoyado a lado del sillón. Dormía suavemente. Sonic jamás lo había visto tan sereno. Extendió su brazo para llegar a su cara. Al tocar su mejilla, la acaricio y termino con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa como de un niño al ver que algo le sale bien. Después giro a su izquierda y dio con una zona que examino por unos momentos, para luego sonrojarse enormemente y acabar por voltear hacia otro lado.  
Lo había conseguido: perdió el sueño. Se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a shadow. Después, dio una rápida mirada para asegurarse de no haberlo despertado; sin embargo, no pudo evitar quedarse en los labios del moreno. Se acerco a gatas. Mientras los examinaba como a un insecto extraño. No se contuvo y los acaricio con su dedo índice, haciendo un movimiento de izquierda a derecha y así sucesivamente, hasta que sin darse cuenta se acercaba lentamente. Mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Shadow y la otra seguía en los labios del muchacho. El peso del ojiverde era demasiado, por lo que se apoyo de mas y termino por hacerlo caer sobre el. Shadow cayo con la cabeza en el hombro de sonic, su brazo derecho colgaba por fuera del sofá, y el otro entre el pecho de ambos. Sonic sentía los cabellos de Shadow caer sobre sus mejillas y la respiración de Shadow en su cuello. Eso causo que le diera un escalofrió y se sonrojara.

En eso, Shadow se despierta. Solo que en vez de quitarse, acomoda ambos de sus brazos en el cuello de sonic.

-sabes…me gustaría quedarme así todo el tiempo. Todo resulta tan simple y cómodo. El sonido de la lluvia, tu aroma, tu cálido pecho y tu suave cabello. Prométeme una cosa si?...-

-dime, lo que sea…-

-pase lo que pase, jamás dejemos que algo nos separe…independientemente de lo que suceda, quiero estar a tu lado…-

-por supuesto…-

Sonic acomoda sus brazos en la espalda de Shadow, para luego acabar todo en un beso.  
todo era tan hermoso. Solo que…  
justo cuando todo marchaba bien, alguien entra ala habitación.

-chicos les traje…pizza…JODEER! QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!-

-SLADE!-  
-SLADE!-

…

-…no lo entenderías!!-

-por que no?! Era mas que claro! Se estaban besando…-

Slade se subió una mano ala cara y se tapo los ojos.

-esto…no es nada por lo que nos vayas a echar verdad?...- menciono tímido el ojiverde.

-no, no los voy a hachar, pero si me deja desconcertado…se que este tipo de relaciones ya son bastante comunes, pero jamás lo espere de ustedes.-

-siempre lo vi como algo normal…-

-pero son amantes no?...-

-NO!...-

En eso ve a sonic quien agacha la cabeza y desvía la mirada.

-aun…-

Esto dibuja una sonrisa en la cara de sonic, pero no levanta la cabeza…

-slade…solo dejanos tranquilos, ok?...estamos algo alterados…-

-oye Shadow!...Donde esta Irene?...-

-vamos al cuarto te lo comento en privado…buenas noches, slade…-

Ambos se retiran dejando a slade solo en la mesa…

Continuara…

--

Wuay! Pss.. este es el 9no cap!  
Wow que lejos…hasta con eso que los hago bastante chicos ñ.n  
Esthem…Pss sin nada mas que decir… reviews porfa!  
díganme como me quedo!...  
ojala y no muy caca… bueno pss me vui!

Se les quiere! Gracias por seguir la historia hasta ahora! n.n

GrAcE! w

POSDATA: Aah! Por cierto…  
según mis deducciones

**Quiróptera**: forma científica de llamar a los vampiros…

See-ya!


	10. La precentación de un nuevo Quiroptera

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!:**

_Bien…eh de decirles que vengo promocionando…les voy a dar el nombre de un nuevo escritor! Del cual no recuerdo su nombre de usuario (gomeee!!)pero se llama bryan! o Shadow. Como yo le digo. El cual esta escribiendo un fik maravilloso! Así que les pido que lo lean con mucho detenimiento! Su fan fik es sonadow! :D (Y Que conste que es el único hombre en esta línea que escribe yaoi! Lo que lo hace admirable desde el punto de vista de las chicas! XD) su fan fik se llama__ "__**un sentimiento profundo**__" así que chicas…sobre el!! Jajaja bueno ahí esta y les dejo la pagina n.n_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Huu…. Bien. Nuevamente aquí actualizando u.u  
perdonen el retraso, sucede que eh estado corta con el internet ¬¬  
se ah ido! Lo perdimos!! T.T  
pero ya volvió n.n  
y hoy estoy mas que feliz!! :D  
por que al fin me han traído mi cosplaaay!! Sii! Al fin poder ser akira-chan! ( akira de dragonaut, pedazo de animal! ¬¬) si así es, soy una dragonaut!! Y soy tan feliz! Esta todo precioso! Solo que me queda algo grande ñ.ñU  
mañana me lo ajustan…  
bueno, me dejo de mis pendientes y vamos con el fik!  
en que nos quedamos?... así! En el cuarto con sonic!

--

Capitulo 10:

_**La presentación del nuevo Quiróptera.**_

Sonic y Shadow se encontraban en la misma habitación de siempre.

-crees que slade nos corra de la casa por discriminarnos?...- rompió sonic el silencio.

-no lo creo…seria llegar al borde. Aparte te dijo que no, pero…pero que no lo hubiera esperado de nosotros…slade no esta enojado. Slade esta asustado.-

-creo que es lo mas razonable…oye Shadow! No me dijiste que le había pasado a Irene?-

-ah…Irene…- Shadow desvió la mirada, se rasco la mejilla y luego le devolvió la mirada a sonic algo temeroso.-no te preocupes…ella esta bien. Pero se ah ido..-

-por que?!-

-es que…me dijo que 2 Quir…que no podía quedarse aquí…me pidió que te dijera. Le daba miedo decírtelo de frente así que me dejo el recado. Pero ella esta bien. Dijo que viviría con su abuela.-

-bueno…m alegra saber que al menos no estaba huyendo de nosotros…-

-nosotros?-

-si. Ahora que ambos somos…así…posiblemente se haya asustado.-

-así?...-

-Shadow no te hagas el tonto. Sabes a lo que me refiero…-

-entonces ya lo descubriste…-

-no es muy difícil. Me gustaban mucho los libros de vampiros cuando era niño. Yo se todo sobre los…-

-Quiróptera… somos Quiróptera ahora, Sonic. Lo único que me gustaría saber es…una que nos transformamos en…esto…cual es nuestro propósito de vida?-

-no lo hay… no existe ningún propósito mas haya de nuestro poder…-

-como puedes llamarle poder a esto?...esto no es ningún poder! Somos monstruos!-

-no es cierto! Ni tu, ni yo, somos ningún monstruo! Yo digo que es un don por que no cualquiera lo tiene! No eres un monstruo, yo tampoco soy un monstruo! No quiero ser un monstruo! No me gusta…no lo soy…-

Sonic agacho la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar. Entonces Shadow se le acerco y lo abraso, mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza del muchacho.

-si no quieres, no lo eres. Haz oído hablar de la fuerza de atracción?...si lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas, lo tendrás. Si tú no deseas ser un monstruo; no lo eres.-

Sonic asintió y le correspondió el abrazo.

-me voy…necesito comprar algo…-

-son las 11. Y esta lloviendo. No es peligroso? Además, ninguna tienda esta abierta…-

-soy hombre, tengo 18, la lluvia no me matara y el super mercado cierra ala 1.-

-esta bien…-

-yo te prepararé el desayuno mañana vale?-

El muchacho asintió contento y se separo de el para dejarlo ir.

Una vez fuera del apartamento, Shadow recorrió las desiertas y obscuras calles, cuyas solo eran iluminadas por las luces de los autos, y la luna. Como era una ciudad bastante alejada, no 

vivía mucha gente; por lo que no siempre había gente después de las 10.  
la lluvia no estaba fuerte, hacia un clima fresco y estaba silencioso. Todo era bastante tranquilo. Shadow paso enfrente de lo que parecía ser una cantina, y sin dudarlo, entro.

Cuando estuvo dentro, tomo la primera silla de la barra que tuviera enfrente y se sento.

-un vodka en las rocas, por favor.-

-deprimido?-

-dudoso…- le contesto al mesero.

-es extraño que alguien contento pida vodka… cualquiera en tu lugar pide cerveza…-

-soy de mas clase. La cerveza se me hace vulgar.-

-ya veo… no te conozco?...eres…sha-shadow?...-

-de donde me conoces?-

-primaria high emerald… soy dilan, no me recuerdas?-

-ah…si. Acabaste tu carrera como cantinero? Te esperaba de maestro…-

-falta de economía amigo mio…-

-dame otro, si.-

-hoy invita la casa. Por los viejos tiempos vale?...-

-tu lo dijiste…-

Ambos siguieron platicando y tomando.

_3 horas después…_

-elaa tad temogsa…dy dabes cre?...et dultigmo diag de cases…le ti uta megecida nalgada!-(y sabes que? El ultimo dia de clases…le di una merecida nalgada.)

-jajajajajajajajajajaja!- rio el moreno.

-dabes, hip!...a ji tamás meg ag hip!...guttado una tica…-(sabes…a mi jamás me ah gustado una chica) dijo el moreno al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos y sostenía una copa llena de tequila.

-ote wey! Hip!...cuatas gebas!-

-pues…utas 30…- dijo mirando su copa.

Se miraron y después rieron fuertemente.

-ote quika!! Sagde tempano!-

-como digas dilan…no conduzcas!.- mensiono una pelirroja que estaba limpiando la barra, sin prestarles mucha atención.

Shadow fue el primero en intentar levantarse… con mucha dificultad pudo mantenerse en pie y después se levanto dilan. Quien no pareció habérsele dificultado en lo mas minimo; ya que el no había tomado tanto.  
después salieron de la cantina y caminaron por el centro de la ciudad.

_--_

-Bienvenidos sean todos a la nueva inaguracion del nuevo antro de la ciudad. Todo aquí es alegría y parece que la instalación ah sido un completo éxito! Entrevistemos a alguien_.-_hablaba una reportera.

_-buenas noches. Que le parece el nuevo antro señori…-_

la reportera fue interrumpida por un frenado que se escucho fuertísimo al fondo de la fiesta.

-parece ser que han atropellado a alguien. Vamos a ver.-

El camarógrafo se acerco junto con la reportera y fue entonces cuando las luces de un tráiler alumbraban perfectamente.

-parece ser que han atropellado a un joven…es muy apuesto. Es moreno, de mechas rojizas y cabello obscuro. De aproximadamente 18 años. Alguien lo conoce?-

-SOONIC!! SONIC VEN ENSEGUIDA!- grito slade desde su cuarto.

-que sucede?-

-han atropellado a Shadow!-

-que?! Como sabes?!-

-mira el televisor!-

-oh por dios!

-_esperen un segundo! Se esta levantando!-_

_-donde estoy?-mensiono el moreno._

_-joven! Como ah sobrevivido a ese fuerte golpe?!-_

_-que golpe? ah!...- _se toco la frente y le estaba sangrando_.-eh?- _volteo hacia enfrente y vio el tráiler apuntándolo. Se tapo la luz con la mano y cuando la multitud se dio cuenta de que 

estaba fracturado. Tomo el brazo contra el pavimento y lo acomodo sin hacer cara alguna; mientras la multitud hacia expresiones de dolor.

-por dios ¡!viste eso sonic!!-

-si, slade. Lo vi.-

-_por dios! Como te llamas joven?.-_

_-me…me llamo Shadow…pero…alguien tiene una toalla estoy cubierto de sangre…-_

_-ya llego la ambulancia…te llevaran al hospital en un segundo. Aguanta. No te duele nada?-_

_-no, no, no, no. Me voy a mi casa. Odio los hospitales.-_

El moreno se levanto de donde estaba y se fue caminando. Después la cámara se poso de nuevo en la reportera.

-_bien. Soy kaetlin storm, desde la principal y 206. Me despido con el caso del chico arrollado.-_

-no- lo-puedo-creer…-mensiono slade al cubrirse la mitad de la cara con la sabana.

-slade calmate. No le paso nada! No hay de que preocuparse…-

-pero…viste como se acomodo ese hueso?!...no pensaba decirle nada de cuando los vi besándose. Pero esto es demasiado y si me esta asustando!-

-slade…slade…no se si decirte esto pero Shadow es…-

-soy que?...-interrumpio el moreno al momento que cerraba la puerta.

-sh-shadow…-

-shadow! Que se supone que eres! Como puedes acomodarte así los huesos?!-

-slade, es una larga historia que te contare lue…-

-ahora! quiero saber todo ahora! te recuerdo que vives en **MI** casa…y me importa de verdad que esta pasando. Desde que llego Irene se han estado portando extraño; que les ah hecho?!-

-slade calmate…enserio no es nada grabe…-inclino el moreno la cabeza haciendo ver que slade se estaba ridiculizando.

-entonces que es?-

-slade soy Quiroptera…y sonic también.-

-son Qui que?!-

-Quiroptera es una forma científica de llamar a un vampiro.- aclaro sonic.-

En ese momento slade los ve a 2 con los ojos como platos y después se deja caer desmallado.

--

Bien…ahí queda…espero y les haya gustado este capitulo n.n  
y que conste que ahora lo hize una pagina mas largo… normalmente lo hago de 4 y ahora lo hize de 5. Estem… bueno.. me voy…

Y recuerden leer el capitulo de mi amigo bryan!! n.n

Adiuuh!!

GrAcE!


	11. La captura

Capitulo 11:

"_La captura"_

-estás seguro que estuvo bien decirle que es lo que somos?- menciono el ojiverde.

-el lo decidió al momento de decir que era su casa y quería saberlo todo.- dijo shadow en tono serio, mientras examinaban a slade como si acabaran de aplastar a un venado.

-aun asi… no dejo de pensar que… deberíamos dejar nuestra vida aquí… tu entiendes… alejarnos de slade… tengo un ligero presentimiento de que no es buena idea por la posición en la que estamos…-

-puedes tener razón… pero nos queda una única pregunta; a donde iremos?-

-me pregunto lo mismo…- dijo shadow desviando la mirada a un punto muerto del suelo.

-pero no tenemos de otra…-

Sonic le tomo de la mano, forzándolo a levantarse.

-no es la decisión mas sabia pero es lo máximo que podemos hacer por slade… nos aguanto mucho tiempo, pero no podemos seguir asi con el; eh de decirte que muchas veces hay que fortalecer dejando lo que mas quieres aun lado. Es doloroso, lo se, pero es el camino que nos espera. Y peor fuera si tuviéramos que enfrentarlo solos, no crees? –

-…-

Shadow no pudo articular nada. Lo que su amigo acababa de decirle le pareció profundo y motivador. Se vio limitado a seguirlo hasta donde el dijese. Se escuchaba tan sabio y decidido… se había vuelto el líder por primera vez en 5 años.

-bien. Vámonos! – sonic arrastro a shadow hasta la puerta, aun sujetándole la mano.

-s-sonic…-

-cree en mi… no pasara nada, si?-

El moreno asintió contento y siguió con el.

--

_Donde puede estar? Que está haciendo? Estará bien? Se acordara aun de mi?..._

_Un mar de preguntas se formula en mi cabeza, y lo mas doloroso es tener la cordura de saber que ninguna tiene respuesta…_

-Elizabeth!! Pon atención!! Hay que encontrarlo en 3 dias, no hay tiempo para reflexionar. El jefe solo lo quiere a el. No a su compañero.-

-como sabes que viene con alguien?-

-puedo verle… no esta solo.-

3 figuras encapuchadas marchaban por el cielo obscuro… eran tan ligeras que parecía que volaban. Parecían 2 hombres y una mujer.

-no tenemos mucho tiempo…- menciono en mas grande-serverus! Donde esta?-

El del medio cerro los ojos y coloco 2 dedos sobre su frente y segundos después los abrió.

-estan cerca de un callejón no muy lejos de aquí…-

-bien. Elizabeth, dime su estado.-

Esta entrelazo sus dedos y los coloco frente su pecho, al igual que el otro cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

-acaba de pasar por un estado de ebriedad, esta resanado, pero luce bastante atento. Oh! Su amigo luce bastante fuerte… fakus! El también es un Quiróptera!- voltea a ver bastante alterada al mas grande.

-de ser asi, habrá que inmovilizarlo primero a el. En estos momentos podría estar en mejor forma que el objetivo.- menciono fakus.

-fakus, por favor llámale shadow.-

-cállate Elizabeth! Se que es tu hermano, pero no por eso le voy a tener respeto!-

-muy bien! Dejen de pelear! Somos un equipo y lo menos que necesitamos ahora es un debate, asi que cállense los 2 y sigan con la misión.-

-si…- mencionaron los 2 al unisonó.

--

-oye sonic… tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…digo…creo que será mejor regresar…-

-vamos shadow! Ya no podemos volver. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo…- este le dirigió una sonrisa tan tierna que ni siquiera le dieron ganas de contestarle.

-ya se, shadow, vallamos a casa de knuckles!-

-knuckles?...-

-es un amigo mio! A el le debo mucho. No creo que le moleste que estemos ahí una noche o 2.-

-recuerdas que eso fue lo que le dijimos a slade cuando nos vio por primera vez en su casa?-

-jajajaja bien, bien, asi se empieza n.nU-

En eso, 1 figura encapuchada aparecio como neblina por detrás de sonic.  
esa misma figura saco como si fueran hilos negros de sus manos, que sostuvieron a sonic como si fuese una marioneta.

Shadow se volteo inmediatamente. Ala figura solo se le veía la boca, pero era notorio que era una mujer.

-shadow. Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros. Si te niegas, te llevaremos por la fuerza.-

-como demonios sabes mi nombre?! Y sobre todo, que pasara conmigo una vez que vaya?-

-como no eh de conocerte… yo ya eh vivido contigo mas de 10 años.-

-yo no te recuerdo…-

La mujer se agacho y al levantar nuevamente la cabeza, shadow noto 2 lagrimas resbalar por aun lado de su boca.

-eso no importa, nuestra relación ya es historia. Te llevare conmigo.-

-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mujer ya estaba detrás de shadow, quien lo empezaba a enredar 2 hilos negros, que parecían de neblina, enroscándose como si fuesen 2 serpientes. A los pocos segundos, la mujer sujeto a shadow como si lo abrasase con cariño. Se elevo levemente, dejando a sonic solo y libre que antaño.

--

-lo eh traido.-

-no te fue difícil, o si Elizabeth?- mensiono serverus.

-ni siquiera nos necesitaste.- dijo fakus. – en fin. Vámonos ya.-

Los 3 comenzaron a saltar de techo en techo, nuevamente de la misma forma que como se escapo con shadow.

-q-quiénes son?...-pregunto preocupado shadow.

En ese mismo momento, la mujer que lo cargaba, lo cambio de posision, esta vez, con la espalda de shadow en su brazo izquierdo y sujetándolo de las piernas con el otro brazo.

Al momento que dio la mujer el ultimo salto, se le bajo la capucha y se pudo ver su rostro.

Era una mujer bastante pálida, de cabello obscuro y ojos igual de rojos que shadow.  
shadow se quedo quieto y no menciono nada al ver la imagen de la mujer… se le hacía bastante conocida.

-pasa algo hermano?...-

Al momento de terminar esa oración, shadow sintió un golpe en la cabeza, que hizo que diera un grito de dolor y después miro a Elizabeth con los ojos llorosos y se dejo caer desmallado.

-arg…-

-que pasa Elizabeth?- pregunto serverus.

-su mirada me lastimo…se veía un sufrimiento horrendo en sus ojos… definitivamente me ah recordado. Yo sabía que tenía amnesia.-

-cálmate. No es nada grave. Solo se ah desmallado. Además, cuando lleguemos, el jefe le atenderá, estoy seguro.-

-_a pesar de haber entrado al bando que lo pondría en contra de su familia, al cual entro por odio ala misma, lo sigue queriendo porque sabe que es su hermano…- _pensó serverus.

Unas horas después llegaron a una como guarida que tenia aspecto de castillo abandonado o algo parecido, un hombre emcapuchado al igual que ellos, les esperaba en la entrada.

-veo que no les fue difícil mi misión…Elizabeth. Como te fue?-

-se ah desmallado en el camino, pero no se me dificulto en lo mas minimo traerlo.-

-me lo imagine. Eres buena en todo lo que haces. Atiéndelo y luego le das un cuarto.-

-si jefe.-

-descansen!-

Todos en ese momento se retiraron de donde estaban. Cada quien se fue a su habitación correspondida y Elizabeth se llevo a su hermano con ella.

--

Bien… eso fue todo… les subiré el siguiente capitulo mañana n.n

No actualizaba por que mi teclado se descompuso… ya se que muchos quizá ya no siguen esta historia porque a lo mejor les da flojera tantos capítulos. Pero por favor déjenme reviews… necesito saber como me esta quedando… necesito saber si les gusta… bueno… el final de este fik se acerca n.nU

En fin… me retiro…

Adiuh!

GrAcE! :D


End file.
